


aflame

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yves is a pro-hero ad she has a quirk!!, Yvesoul - Freeform, angsty, close to death, enjoy, haseul is close to death, haseul is quirkless, they're heroes, uhhhhh, yee yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: sooyoung almost loses haseul.





	aflame

as sooyoung grows up, she only really has two things in her teenage mind. the first thing, is being able to handle her quirk to perfection. and the second one, is to become the best damn pro-hero the world has ever seen.

so when there's a third thing in her mind, she's caught in utter confusion. this wasn't part of the plan. (but god, does she love thinking about her.)

the third thing in her mind is jo haseul, a barista at the coffee shop she frequently visits. it starts small, with how pretty her smile is and how adorable her laughter is. then pipes into how lovely her handwriting is and butterflies in her stomach when the other remembers her daily order. she goes from the first person she sees in the morning, to the last person she sees before falling asleep. and boy, does she love it.

_haseul fixes the strand that flickers between them behind her ear and she's absolutely nervous. her pretty lips part, "i don't have a quirk. and it's okay if you don't want to be seen with me. you're a hero and i'm-"_

_they're standing outside of the familiar coffee shop, snow fluttering from the sky and sooyoung only stares at how pretty haseul is. from the way she speaks, how her eyes glitter, and she knows she likes her. a shy smile plasters on her smile and her fingers reaches for the other's hands. "i like you so much."_

and maybe for haseul, she doesn't have a quirk. but for sooyoung, she's all around perfect. she makes the worst pancakes she has ever seen, but her coffees are absolutely unmatched. she snores in her sleep and sooyoung sometimes wakes up at night because she's kicked. but sooyoung's sure that her quirk is being perfect.

maybe that's why she's attacked.

"yves, we have a situation." heejin informs through the speaker. sooyoung is doing her usual rounds around town- making sure that everything is in order.

she has a small smirk on her face when she hears it. she loves dealing with villians so damn much. she reaches to press the button, letting heejin hear her words. "what's the problem? send me the location. we're ready for anything."

there's silence for a minute, before heejin has the valor of replying to sooyoung's comments. "it's your street. the houses are on fire. sooyoung, haseul is hurt."

haseul is hurt.

the smirk falls off her face. instantly. she doesn't know what to do. she doesn't know what to say. so she only does what a hero does best, get there in less than two minutes. it causes a chaos, the fact that she's leaping from building to building, burgundy electricity through her body- but she has to get there. right now.

_"i can't believe that you're already in the charts, you're number fifteen..." haseul says excitedly. the two girls are laying together after a long day and they're whispering to each other. like two kids at a sleepover. they're catching up with their daily activities._

"it's cause i'm great, obviously."

haseul shakes her head and a laugh escapes her lips. "it's because you love helping others, you cocky asshole."

it takes her two minutes and three seconds to get to the other side of town. she doesn't know how fast she's going, all that's in her mind is taking care of the situation and making sure that her lover is okay. oh god, please be okay.

heejin is absolutely right. the entire street is made a mess. there's superheroes scattered everywhere. they're all helping civilians, children that won't stop crying and she catches how jinsol is trying her best to turn off the fires.

her house isn't what catches her eye. she doesn't care about material things that could be replaced, she cares about the brunette that's laid right infront of her house. she's unconcious, lips blue and sooyoung's entire persona breaks in half.

her body acts on her own, making her way to the affected civilian. no, to her affected love. as she comes closer, she realizes how badly affected she actually is. she's covered in smoke, her hair seems to be burnt and her hand is bleeding.

sooyoung finds herself kneeling down, haseul in her hands and she's looking for signs of life. she's looking for a breath, a pulse, but god- she finds nothing but the cold and it makes her heart break. she feels choked up and her eyes are watering.

"oh no, come on wake up. baby, hey, wake up." she's slightly shaking her, careful with any wounds or anything that might ache.

haseul doens't move an inch.

sooyoung is on the dirty ground, holding the body and she knows that her colleagues are watching closely. she wasn't exactly expressive at times, maybe a smile or a dry laugh- so the fact that she was sobbing her eyes out seemed a little out of character. but she didn't care, god, haseul isn't responding and-

_"i love you! your new hero costume looks super good, baby." haseul says. she's filming sooyoung with her new video camera as the other fixes the straps on her costume. sooyoung can't help the shy laugh that leaves her mouth._

_"oh... your ass looks really good too. shake it for me." haseul teases and sooyoung's ugly laugh could be heard throughout the whole house._

_"shut up, haseul!"_

her warm tears are falling on the other's cheeks and she can't be gone. at all. please bring her back. she just can't stop. she's okay. she knows it.

_"will we be together forever?"_

_sooyoung kisses the back of his her hand. it's intimate, so personal. they're laying side to side, bare shoulders and there's so much love in the air. sooyoung loves her so much and haseul loves her just as much._

_"always."_

"you won't leave me right? wake up, please wake up." she whispers into the cold air. the fires are slowly dying but she's still in her own bubble. she wants haseul back.

she's crying and holding her close, when there's a faint reaction. it's haseul's pulse. also an open of an eye. but sooyoung doesn't notice. she can't stop crying. her heart feels like it's breaking still, what if she's gone?

"i love you so much. please wake up. i never tell you how much you mean to me- and please, please..."

haseul's body shakes with a cough and the relief that sprays over sooyoung's body- makes her burst into tears. she's holding her tight and if the fire didn't suffocate her, it was sooyoung who would.

"haseul is reacting! yerim, help her!" heejin shouts from across the sidewalk and the relief that sprays over every single heroes' body, makes her happy.

"baby, oh my god. you're okay." sooyoung says, planting kisses on her face and the relieved laugh that leaves her mouth is absolutely heartwarming.


End file.
